1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and manufacturing method therefor, a circuit board, and electronic equipment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor devices have recently been developed in which a plurality of semiconductor chips are formed into a stack. In many cases, electrical connections are intended to be done by bonding wires or leads to electrodes of the semiconductor chips, but the limit of miniaturization has been reached for the provision of wires and similar components. Electrical connections have also been developed such that a through-hole is formed in a semiconductor chip, then solder is poured into the through-hole. However, voids occur when solder is poured into tiny through-holes, making it difficult to guarantee reliable electrical connections